


Cephalothorax

by Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts



Series: Cephalothorax AU [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Also shit that I made up, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Giant Spiders, I am the worst, Inspired By Tumblr, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Spiders, actually only one giant spider, and that spider is a drider, curiousity doesnt kill the cat but could if it wanted to, drider, glanni shows up for like 12 seconds, lazytown monster, lots of leggies, possible bad decisions, slight AU, spider anatomy, sportacus is weird as far as elves go, trapdoor spider, written on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts/pseuds/Scorpius_Wears_Short_Skirts
Summary: Ziggy's pet goes missing and Sportacus finds her, along with something else.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Every time i get writer's block I start something else. Saw a post on tumblr comparing a purple tarantula to Robbie Rotten and I hadn't written a monster!fic in a while so this happened.

The Elf’s crystal flickered to life, triggered by emotional distress. He was already on the ground, so he sped off, letting the stone lead him to a crying blonde boy who looked no older than six or seven. The other children were crowded around him, most trying to console him.

“What happened Ziggy?” Sportacus called, concerned.

“S-Sportacus! My buh-bunny g-got out again! I can’t f-find her!” The boy managed, “Tr-Trixie said th-the Monster got her!”

Sportacus fixed a disappointed glare on the girl with pigtails, who had enough sense to try to hid behind Stephanie. Pixel, the oldest child, rolled his eyes, patting Ziggy on the back.

“You know Trixie says things. The Monster didn’t get your bunny.”

“Pixel’s right!” Sportacus assured. “There’s no monster in Lazytown. Your bunny probably got lost. I will go find her.”

And so, Sportacus went looking. Ziggy had given him a picture of the rabbit, a white doe with ginger patches. Her name was Rosie, and she liked to escape from her hutch. She usually didn’t go far, but Sportacus knew she might have gotten hungry or spooked. He checked the community garden first, then Ms. Busybody’s flower garden. No Rosie.

Rabbits were prey animals that relied on running and hiding. He looked to the forest bordering the town just beyond a billboard and decided that was as good a place as any to look. He did not expect to fall into a hole. 

He hadn’t even seen the hole until he was already through it, landing roughly on his knee and looking up at the circle of daylight above. It was too far up to jump, so he decided to look for footholds to climb up, eyes reflecting what light there was. 

His attention was immediately drawn to what appeared at first to be the abdomen of a giant spider. Logic caught up to him and he froze, not wanting to aggravate the silk he knew probably lined the the hole and wake the beast up. He was in a Drider’s den. 

Sportacus slowed his breathing and wracked his brain for any knowledge of Driders he had. He knew they were carnivores and that they were usually solitary. The females tended to be more violent. He couldn’t tell from the angle what gender this one was, as it’s back was turned. He’d never seen one in person anyway. Would he be able to tell?

Sportacus was too nervous to move, but looked around. He didn’t see any eggs which was a good sign. There was a pile of lumpy, silk-wrapped things near the beast’s third left leg, no doubt food. All were moving as if slowly breathing. He noticed a ginger ear peeking out from the smallest bundle. Rosie.

Moving achingly slow, Sportacus inched forward to the trapped rabbit, doing his best to avoid the more obvious lines of silk. He made it after a few minutes and picked up the bundle, which he failed to notice the thick string attached to it until he had already disturbed it.

Several legs uncurled from the beast, picking up the bulbous body. Sportacus ran for the wall under the hole, rabbit under an arm as he took hold of a root to pull himself up. A tarsal folded around his stomach and pulled him back down, winding him as he landed flat on his back. The rabbit landed on his stomach, relatively safe. The Drider loomed over him.

 _“What are you doing?”_ The beast hissed. “Don’t you _know_ not to take _someone else’s_ food?”

Well, it was talking. That meant he had a chance. Sportacus took the photo out of his pocket to show the Drider, who took it and shifted to hold it under the light.

“One of the kids in town lost his pet. I told him I would find her.”

“Well you found her. Congratulations.” The Drider gruffed. “I didn’t know it was a pet. Take her and get out.” 

Sportacus was relieved and surprised. This seemed too easy. He was fairly sure Driders, or any form of Drow were more likely to kill an intruder than be even the slightest bit cooperative. Then again, Sportacus was an elf that didn’t bother to hide from humans, preferring to be among them. He stood, holding the rabbit to his chest as the Drider turned away, no doubt to resume it’s nap. As it turned it’s abdomen passed under the light, revealing purple fur streaked with maroon. It settled and turned to look at the elf.

“I _said_ go away.” It stated, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“Right!” Sportacus barked, realizing he had gotten lost in thought. “Yes, Thank you. Goodbye!”

He climbed out quickly, with only some difficulty. He unwrapped the rabbit, glad to see she appeared to just be sleeping and not hurt. He jogged back to Ziggy’s house to return her, then went to his airship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always good to meet new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spider bodies are fun to write.

Rosie ended up sleeping for two days and waking up very hungry. All the kids were worried, Ziggy especially, but she was just as healthy as she had been before going missing, though she stopped escaping her hutch. Whether it was the extra precautions being taken to keep her in her area, or if she had learned from her previous misadventure wasn’t certain.

Sportacus’s mind remained on the Drider. If it wouldn’t eat a pet it probably wouldn’t eat a person either. At least, he hoped. He knew it would be wrong to treat a fellow of the Hidden People as just lore when he himself was an oddity that went against a lot of Elven norms. The Drider could have killed him and kept the rabbit but it-they- _he?_ -hadn’t. 

He told his father his thoughts through a letter. The response that came back only advised him not to do anything unwise. Going to visit the Drider was probably the exact thing his father wanted him to avoid doing, but his curiosity overrode his sense of self preservation. 

This is how Sportacus found himself sitting on top of the billboard, looking at the place he knew the den to be. At first he had seen roots sticking up out of the ground. He realised there wasn’t a tree close enough for roots to be so apparent and then he could look past the small glamour and see navy blue legs sticking out of a mound of earth. The Drider was hunting. It looked like a lazy way to hunt, but probably effective. More importantly, it meant the Drider was awake. Another point of interest was that they were probably also hungry. 

After a few hours in which Sportacus had decided to see how good his balance was, doing cartwheels and flips on the billboard, the Drider slowly left their den and Sportacus stilled as he saw the other in the sunlight. 

The Drider was male as far as the elf could tell, wearing some sort of vest to match the purple and maroon fur on the spidery part of his body. There were also streaks in the fur that looked gold, as well as a black undercoat that made the colors appear to shimmer. The vest was worn over a long sleeved shirt that matched the dark blue of his many legs. The fur looked softer than that of a spider. The hair on his head was black, combed backward into a neat pompadour. 

He turned his head, revealing grey eyes as he noticed the Elf, frowned, and disappeared underground once more. Sportacus noticed a webbed bag on his back as he had turned to hide again.

Sportacus leapt down from the billboard, jogging the few strides to the hole, noticing it had been left open. He rested his weight on his hands and tipped forward, bringing his legs up off the ground to peer into the hole.

“Hello?” The elf called.

The Drider stepped into the circle of light, squinting up. 

“What do you want?” He sneered, fangs glinting in a halfhearted threat.

“Something to call you would be nice.” Sportacus answered cheerfully.

The Drider rolled his eyes. “Robbie. And you are?”

“I’m Sportacus!”

Robbie snorted, “Yeah, okay.”

Sportacus rolled back to sit, cross legged and arms folded as the other rose from underground, four front legs leaving the hole to splay out and support his weight. Robbie regarded the elf harshly, who just grinned up at him. Sportacus realized that this close in daylight, Robbie had two pupils in each eye.

“I’m sorry for intruding yesterday. I fell in your den by accident. You make a good trap!” 

“Oh,” Robbie seemed taken aback by the unexpected praise, his annoyance shifting into confusion. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I had to take the rabbit too. I know you have to eat. Can I get something for you to make up for it?” Sportacus continued.

“You’re not afraid of me?” Robbie demanded suddenly, not addressing what he had been asked.

Sportacus tilted his head. “If you wanted to hurt me you already had the chance. Should I be afraid?”

Robbie scoffed and began lowering himself back into the hole and was soon out of sight. Sportacus watched him go, feeling confused and a bit sad. He sighed and left to play with the kids while there was still daylight. 

Later, before going to sleep he wrote another letter to his father.

_Pabbi,_  
_The Drider’s name is Robbie! Probably not his true name of course, but the one he gave. He is not a monster as Driders are depicted in the books. I went to apologize for trespassing and we had a short conversation. He seemed lonely._  
_-Sportacus_

First thing in the morning he was greeted with a new letter.

_Good luck on your new friend, you optimistic fool._

Sportacus chuckled and went about his morning routine.


	3. Lazytown Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus wants to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jives is in this chapter. Precious greenbeanie boy. Also I'm floored with how nice the comments are, holy shit i love you guys so much.
> 
> Also I drew this: https://robbie-and-the-rottens.tumblr.com/image/156082959431
> 
> ...I am not good at drawing humans or humanoids.

Sportacus remembered amongst playing a game of soccer with the children that Trixie and Pixel had both mentioned a monster several times in the few months he had been in the town. Before he had just chalked it up to being their imaginations, but what if there was truth to it? They could have been referring to Robbie. He decided to ask Pixel about it.

“It looks like a big spider and lives in the woods.” Pixel explained, leaning back in his desk chair. 

“You’ve seen it?” 

Pixel shrugged. “Last halloween, before you got here. It was dark but yeah, big spider. Trixie saw it too. We dropped our candy bags. We went back for those the next day but they were gone. I think the monster took it.”

Sportacus nodded, bouncing from foot to foot as he thought about this new information. He wondered if Robbie had gotten scared, or at least surprised by the kids. He knew he would have been startled if anyone barged into his airship. The kids hadn’t been in the den, but the forest was probably the Drider’s territory as well. 

“Sometimes we throw candy in the woods. Trixie’s idea, she figures it won’t eat us if it’s full already.” Pixel elaborated when Sportacus didn’t respond.

“I’m sure it won’t eat any of you. Just don’t go too close to the woods without an adult. Okay?”

“Got it.”

“Thank you Pixel.”

Sportacus left Pixel’s house with a renewed feeling of optimism. He rode the feeling all day as he played with the kids, as well as rescuing Milford from a tree. Again. 

He met with Jives for a few minutes when he went to restock on sportscandy, as the boy spent most of his time in the community garden when he wasn’t away in his room. The two had an ongoing friendly debate on whether popcorn counted as junkfood or ‘enhanced vegetable’. They both had good points and never really reached a verdict.

Popcorn of course, was simply dried and cooked corn. Jives thought that meant it should count as much as any cooked vegetable. Sportacus would always claim it as junk as the majority of the appeal for most people was the high level of butter and salt. Jives said that plenty of vegetables were salted and buttered, to which Sportacus would laugh as he knew they would just be having the same discussion the next time they saw each other. 

This conversation had gone on for months since he had gotten Jives to make the switch to healthier foods. The familiarity of the conversation was helping the boy grow more confident as well, though he was still shy with most of the other kids and tried perhaps a bit too hard to be viewed as cool. It was progress in any case. 

As dusk set, Sportacus made his way back to the Drider’s den. It wasn't eight yet, so he had a bit of time to spare. He had brought a small bag of candy with him, feeling a bit uncomfortable carrying so much sugar but hopeful Robbie would want it. In another arm he carried a raw beef shoulder wrapped in wax paper, also for Robbie. He did not eat meat and the smell was awful to him, but everybody was different and a different species certainly had different needs. 

The second he stepped near where he knew the den to be he felt claws through his clothes and his stomach lurched as he was suddenly upside down and being spun by four of the Drider’s legs, strong silk immobilizing his legs.

“Wait!” Sportacus squawked, and to his surprise all motion was indeed halted.

Gods, he was dizzy. Robbie’s colorful fur wasn’t helping matters. The Elf was caught between the impulse to touch the fur or vomit. Both would probably be rude.

“I thought you were a deer.” Came the low voice. “This is usually when they come out to graze.”

Robbie dropped Sportacus, who groaned and held his head in his hands. His hat had fallen off somewhere, as had the candy and meat. The hat wasn’t as much of a concern here as it would have been around the humans in the town, and honestly it was glad to have it off since it was very uncomfortable on his ears.

Robbie went straight for the spilled bag of candy while Sportacus set to the difficult task of freeing his legs, glad his arms hadn’t been caught in silk too. He looked over to see Robbie settling, apparently happy as he crunched through the hard candies first. Sportacus smiled and looked around the den floor until he found the other gift, glad it was still in the wrapping and unsoiled.

“I got meat for you too!” The Elf chirped, holding up the beef.

Robbie turned to look, and Sportacus found himself in an odd sort of admiration for how fluid the Drider’s legs moved. He couldn’t imagine being in control of so many limbs at once and Robbie made it look graceful. 

Robbie shoved another piece of candy in his mouth and lowered to pick up the meat, passing it from his pedipalps to his arms and cradling it before unwrapping the paper. He sniffed at the meat and dropped the paper. He shifted all of his weight to his front four legs and moved the meat to his hind legs to be wrapped properly in silk to eat later.

“Why are you bringing me food?” Robbie asked.

It was an understandable question. The easy answer was that Sportacus wanted to make up for taking a fairly hunted meal away, but that wasn’t the only reason. He was also curious about Robbie, and though humans were fine company he had to admit he longed for a friend his age he didn’t have to hide his nature from. What sort of person would be bothered by a set of pointed ears when their back half looked like an arachnid?

Sportacus did not say all of that.

“I didn’t know you were here until a few days ago and you should always be nice to your neighbors.” Is what he said instead.

Robbie harrumphed at that, rolling his eyes. “Don’t expect me to return the favor. Elf food is horrid and I won’t touch it.”

“Of course not.” Sportacus chuckled and took an apple from his backpack. “I always have my own.”

Robbie resumed eating the candy, stuffing several pieces into his mouth at once.


	4. Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get curious and Elves can't lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Jives because he doesn't get enough love.

It didn't take too long for the kids, namely Stephanie, to realize that Sportacus was acting differently. For one, he was spending a little less time with them. He still played with them and rescued anyone who needed it of course, but he was never around past six o’clock in the evening.

Instead of asking where he was going, Stephanie decided it was time to break out the spy outfits. It had been a while since she and Stingy had played Secret Agents and this was as good a reason as any. Sportacus took notice and made sure to be extra careful to stay away from Robbie’s den while the children were watching him. After a week the children grew more relentless and he had to sit them down for a serious talk.

Well, the children sat down. Sportacus was stretching as he spoke.

“Some people have secrets, and that’s okay. As long as the secret isn’t hurting themself or anybody else. That's called privacy, and some people need more privacy than others and that’s okay too.” He explained.

“Like how Jives likes to be alone sometimes?” Stephanie asked, clarifying.

“Yo, why you gotta call me out like that, dudette?” Jives muttered softly, ducking his head and pulling his hat down over his face.

Sportacus chuckled. “Sort of.” He confirmed and continued. “I made a new friend, but he likes to be by himself even more than Jives does.”

Jives flopped over on his side, silently protesting the fact he had been made into a basis for comparison. Ziggy patted his knee. Jives blindly patted Ziggy's face in response.

“Can I meet him?” Stingy asked. “He should be MY friend too.”

“Me too!” Trixie barked.

All of the children aside from Pixel and Jives fell into questions about the unknown new friend. Sportacus could barely understand them, but he was quick to calm them down. Jives got up and left with a half-hearted ‘Peace out homies,’ already worn out and the sudden noise driving him over his limit for the day.

“I don’t think he could handle so many people. He’s still getting used to just me.” 

Disappointed groans followed that, and it was starting to get dark so the Elf ushered the kids to go home. To his surprise, Pixel lagged behind. 

“Is everything okay?” Sportacus asked, concerned. 

Usually Pixel couldn’t wait to go home to play is video games. The boy fidgeted with his visor for a second. Sportacus waited patiently for him to speak.

“Are you going to see the monster?” Pixel finally asked.

“I don’t think he’s a monster.” Sportacus admitted.

He wasn’t sure what he expected Pixel’s reaction to be, but he wasn’t surprised Pixel had figured it out. He was a very smart boy and Sportacus had asked about the Lazytown Monster only a few days ago. Pixel had probably saw him buying meat, given he had hacked most of the security camera’s in the town(Not a fact Sportacus approved of but neither the Mayor, Police, or even Pixel’s parents had a problem with it for some reason.). It wasn’t hard to make the connections.

Pixel adjusted his visor again before scuffing his shoe on the sidewalk. “Okay. Be careful, Sportacus.” And with that, Pixel walked away.

Sportacus made a mental note to talk to Pixel about it more, maybe explain the situation better. A child shouldn't have to worry about an adult. At least he was fairly certain Pixel wouldn't tell the others what Robbie was.


	5. Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus... Why would you spook a giant spiderthing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has just been falling out of my brain. All the comments keep me going, so thank you so much for the feedback! This is the most productive I've been in months!

Robbie was not in his den when Sportacus checked that night, so the Elf ventured into the forest. He looked around for a while, and would have missed his new friend if Robbie hadn’t moved. It was surprising how well the purples were camouflaged in the dusklight and tree shade. 

The Drider was grazing, picking up wrapped pieces of candy and dropping them into a silk bag. Sportacus remembered the bag being on Robbie’s back before. _So that’s what it’s for._

Robbie hadn’t shown signs of noticing Sportacus yet. Sportacus smiled, making a point of moving quietly. He got close and poked the joint of one of Robbie’s hind legs and Robbie was suddenly halfway up a tree. 

_”What_ are you _doing_?” The Drider demanded, glaring down at the Elf who was doing his very best not to laugh. 

“I’m sorry!” His attempts to refrain from laughing were failing. 

Robbie folded his arms as he climbed down, much more careful than he had rushed up. He stepped close to Sportacus and the elf wasn’t sure if Robbie was naturally a head taller than him or if he was holding himself higher. Either way it was intimidating. 

“You don’t look very sorry to me…” Robbie gruffed, nudging Sportacus so that he fell backward and walking clear over the Elf’s head. 

That was slightly more intimidating. Sportacus knew he deserved it. He pushed himself to flip into a stand and turned to follow Robbie back to the den. 

“I’m sorry for laughing,” He clarified.

Unseen to the Elf, Robbie was subtly smiling.

Sportacus was growing used to the smell of blood. He still didn’t like it, but after so many dinners spent with Robbie he had begun to not notice it as much. He still had to look away from his friend while the other was eating, but Robbie didn’t seem to mind that he was squeamish. 

Robbie did express an annoyance at Sportacus’s constant movement. It was understandable, given Driders were predatory and drawn to motion. Sportacus took care to make sure to try to work out extra energy before visits, though he continued to jiggle his leg, or rock when he was standing. Regardless, they grew used to each other’s company.

“The kids want to meet you.” Sportacus mentioned.

“The kids you hide your ears from?” Robbie asked, lifting a brow.

Sportacus sighed. “I see your point, but Pixel took things well. Apparently he’s seen you before.”

Robbie rolled his eyes. “Groups do not behave the same way individuals do.”

Sportacus had to admit he was right and absently began tossing his apple from hand to hand. Robbie watched the motion, the fur along his back bristling a bit. Sportacus stopped and took a bite, ducking his head apologetically. 

“How strong are your glamours?”

“Not strong enough to alter the space I take up. Don’t be stupid.” Robbie sighed, settling himself into the corner and tucking his legs as close to his body as possible. “Why mention me to the brats anyway?”

“They were trying to spy on me.” Sportacus chuckled. “And they are not brats.”

“Well they’re _loud_. I hear them all the way out here and they keep me awake.”

“Do I keep you awake?” The Elf asked, beginning to feel a bit bad about the visits if he was preventing rest.

“Well… Yes, but I’ve learned to tolerate you.” Robbie shrugged.

Sportacus grinned, mustache twitching upward. “I like you too Robbie!”

“Whatever.” 

Sportacus crossed the den to hug Robbie, the latter tensing at the advance but not rejecting it. After that, Sportacus cheerfully bid him goodnight and left to go home.


	6. Quiet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driders are nocturnal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware trapdoor spiders don't typically spin webs but I'm working with a fictional species here. The boy got spinnerettes and he gonna use 'em.

Robbie had absolutely no clue how to handle any of the emotions that rushed through him when Sportacus hugged him. First there was fear, which was expected. Anger was also expected. Alongside that was… he couldn't be sure. It was like he had eaten perhaps a bit too much taffy, making him giddy and gumming up his complicated internal systems. Odd. Maybe that's how hugs were supposed to feel? 

Driders were not a touchy-feely People and physical contact was usually threatening or an act of dominance. The species usually avoided each other aside from courtship, which often ended in a death.

Sportacus was the least threatening thing Robbie had ever seen. 

Maybe he was just happy to have a friend? That had to be it. He sort of wanted another hug, one he was prepared for, but the Elf had already gone and he was alone once more. He ate a bit from what he had stored, then left his den to venture back into the forest. 

Meanwhile, up in his airship, Sportacus was writing yet another letter to his father.

_Pabbi,_  
_Robbie is surprisingly friendly! I gave him a hug. He is grumpy sometimes, and sarcastic, but can be nice. I think he is just in a bad mood because he is nocturnal and the town keeps him awake. I keep him awake too. Maybe I will visit at night next time and get the kids to have a quiet day at the library._  
_-Sportacus_

He had drawn several doodles of Robbie and himself on the open space of the paper. The response came first thing the next morning, short-winded and unsigned as always.

_Be careful, silly fool. I’ll make the trip if I need to._

Sportacus wrote back immediately to assure his father that he was fine. Robbie had had several chances to eat him and he was completely unharmed, after all. He folded it and tucked it into the bowling ball, then thought better of it when he realized that directly saying he had put himself in possible danger was probably a bad idea. He scrapped that letter and decided to wait until he had a full day to talk about.

Quiet Day turned out to be a pretty good idea. Bessie taught the kids to play chess, and Sportacus only had to ask Stingy to stop stealing pieces once. After chess they went to the library and Milford read to them. Even though Sportacus was itching to move, he would still consider it a good day.

He went through all of his exercise cards later on his airship to work out that itch. It worked for the most part and it helped that he had decided to visit Robbie later than usual when his energy usually wound down anyway. 

It was past his bedtime when he made it to the den, and he was surprised to find Robbie halfway outside. Specifically the back half. He appeared to be digging at first until Sportacus noticed all of the old, ripped webs lying about. 

“Robbie?” Sportacus called, raising a hand to pat a high point on the furry abdomen.

It was softer than the hard exoskeleton he had expected. There was flesh under the fur.

“What?” Robbie backed out of the den, hair a bit dishevelled. “I wasn't sure you were coming today. This is late for you, isn’t it?”

“A bit.” The Elf confirmed with a shrug. “I can leave if I’m bugging you.”

Robbie’s lip curled at the pun and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You can stay, but I’m not stopping this.” He gestured to the clean-up that was obviously in progress. “If I leave it any longer it won’t get done for another year.”

“I can help you!” Sportacus grinned, passing Robbie to jump into the hole, looking around. “What’s getting thrown out?”

“Everything.”

So Sportacus handed everything up, even helping his friend tear old webbing from the walls. Soon he was able to guess how old each bit of silk was. The oldest pieces were almost gooey, like half-dried paste. The newest looked more like shimmery yarn with the strength of thick rope. He also noticed some of it was sticky, but the majority was not. He asked why that was.

“If all of my webs were sticky, I would get caught in them. I only use it to keep meals still.”

Once the den was completely bare, Robbie pulled Sportacus out of the hole with a leg and brushed him off. It was the most Robbie had willingly touched him, and that fact had Sportacus strangely energized despite the fact he had only just been exhausted. He picked up as much silk as he could carry and Robbie gathered the rest and they headed off to the woods together.

“You just leave it here?” Sportacus asked, concerned for the wildlife.

“It rots quickly enough out here. It makes for surprisingly good plant food, which turns out fairly fat deer.” Robbie explained.

Sportacus hummed in acknowledgement, then yawned as the short burst of energy that had hit him just a few minutes before dwindled away. He checked his bracer. 9:32 PM. He frowned, exhausted but unwilling to go home yet. 

The Drider rolled his eyes and sighed, picking up the Elf. Sportacus found himself seated in the armored bend between torso and abdomen. Thorax? Not quite. He hadn't looked at any diagrams of bugs for years and wasn’t even sure if the terminology applied. The motion of being carried had him falling asleep, leaning forward against his friend.


	7. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renovations were made and Trixie did a mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not slept.

Sportacus woke up flat on his back underground. At first, he thought he was in some sort of cage, bars curling over him. When his mind caught up to him, he recognised Robbie’s legs. All four left legs were coiled over him. He probably should have felt trapped, but there was an element of safety to this.

The Drider was asleep on his stomach, head pillowed on folded arms. Sportacus squirmed, trying to wriggle free without disturbing the other. Robbie only grumbled at the loss, tucking his legs closer to his body and turning his head without waking. Sportacus stood, stretching and looking around. Some renovations were very apparent. 

A small web had been incorporated under the hole, no doubt to make it easier for the Elf to climb out. There was a silk mat under Robbie, which Sportacus had also been sleeping on. There was also a sort of cubby dug high into the back wall. The changes were minor, but pleasant. The work had obviously been done while he was sleeping.

Sportacus checked his bracer and sighed as he realized he had slept in. Only by an hour, but enough for him to feel bad about it. He climbed the web out of the hole, squinting as he let his eyes adjust to morninglight. He noticed a drone puttering around in the air and he jogged into view of the camera.

“I’m fine, Pixel!” He shouted up at it, hoping the microphone was working. 

The drone swerved away and Sportacus shook his head fondly. It was nice of his young friend to check on him, but he still didn’t like the fact Pixel was worried. He had talked to Pixel about the situation, but apparently it wasn’t enough. He would have to have another talk with the child. 

The week passed calmly enough aside from a prank-gone-wrong from Trixie. There ended up being a town meeting about vandalism after that. She had learned a rather rude word and written it as big as she could on one of the low walls around the sports field. 

Trixie had to clean up the wall. She was told to do it by herself, but everyone wound up helping her anyway after Stephanie offered.

Sportacus stopped in his airship to get his dinner for the day before he planned to visit Robbie again, but stopped as he noticed an unopened letter on the pilot’s seat. His heart dropped as he realized he forgot to reply to his father’s last letter. He opened it.

_You better not be dead when I get there._

His father was coming to check on him.

Wonderful.


	8. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie gets uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabbi is here and guess who it is? Last chapter was painfully short so have another one since my impulse control went right out the window.
> 
> Also, little detail. In this fi Elves usually have high magic levels that othe types of Hidden People can sense. Sportacus has uncommonly low magic. It's barely there.

The kids were excited to meet Ithrotaalfurin when Sportacus told them his father would be visiting. He had no doubt they would get along. His father was stricter and more commanding than Sportacus, but hopefully he understood this was the younger Elf’s town.

Sportacus was sitting on the edge of Robbie’s den entrance when the hot air balloon appeared in the sky. Robbie was instantly put on edge when the strong feeling of magic hit the air. He retreated into his den, pulling Sportacus with him and the man found himself trapped in a protective cage of legs at the Drider’s side.

“Are you okay?” Sportacus asked.

“Don’t like Elves.” Came the growled response.

“I’m an Elf.”

“You barely have any magic.” Robbie pointed out, then added as an afterthought. “I don’t like you either.”

Sportacus noted the fact Robbie currently was displaying very defensive posture directed toward him, and smiled, aware of the lie.

“It’s just my father. I told you he was coming.”

Robbie only grunted in response.

Sportacus knew his magic was very weak. What magic he did have went into his crystal to keep track of the people in town. Maybe the Drider had expected his father to have weak magic as well, but Ithrotaalfurin was one of the strongest in the clan. Sportacus understood being caught off-guard with that much power would be an intimidating thing. 

Sportacus nudged a leg aside to free himself, patting the appendage twice as it let him pass.

“It’s just my father.” The Elf repeated softly, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not _worried._ ”

“Okay Robbie.” Sportacus chuckled, and began his climb out of the den. “I better make sure to meet him when he lands. If he has to go looking for me we’ll both be in trouble.”

“You’re already trouble.” Robbie muttered, rolling his eyes and backing himself as tightly as he could into the corner.

“Bye Robbie!” Sportacus chirped and jogged away, having learned not to expect a response.

Robbie sat in the dark, listening for a few minutes until the crunch of boots on grass had gone.

“Goodbye,” He said quietly to no one, and pulled one of the sleeping mammals from his cubby to eat. 

Sportacus got to the sports field right as the balloon touched down. He bent to catch his breath, as he had sprinted at top speed to get here first. He straightened just as his father flipped over the side of the basket, sliding down on a rope. 

“Ah, my boy!” Ithrotaalfurin cried cheerfully, wrapping his arms around his son and lifting him despite the fact he was shorter. “Not eaten? That’s good.”

Sportacus laughed as he was dropped. “It’s nice to see you too, Pabbi.”

The older elf looked around to check the area was devoid of humans, then quickly snatched the blue hat from his son’s head to whack him with it. 

“Your letters stopped. I thought you might have died. What happened?”

Sportacus took his hat back, replacing it and tugging the edges over his ears. His father didn’t know of Pixel’s cameras but he was always mindful.

“I was distracted.” Sportacus offered lamely.

“Distracted?” Ithrotaalfurin repeated dryly, searching his face before a smirk flooded his face. “I see.”

Sportacus wasn’t sure what that new tone meant but he caught on to the air of mischief. An idea had spawned in his father’s brain and there was probably going to be more embarrassment to this visit than he had originally anticipated. Gods help him, the week ahead would be torture.


	9. Number Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithrotaalfurin gets reaquainted with his former town and Robbie is so very tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am also tired. I guess I'll go to sleep since y'all asked nicely but I'm gonna post this first.

All of the kids immediately loved Ithrotaalfurin, though they simply knew him as Nine. Stephanie was especially taken with the newcomer, as she claimed her uncle had told her about the hero before Sportacus. 

Milford of course had several questions, and was pleasantly surprised to find Nine had remembered him. Bessie called everyone she knew to let everyone know there were two heroes in town for the time being.

Robbie was less than enthused. When Sportacus broke away from his father and the children to check on his friend, the entrance to the den was completely webbed over. Sportacus sighed, calling to the Drider and receiving no answer. He supposed he should have expected it with how Robbie had taken his father’s arrival. He was probably afraid. Sportacus sighed, but wouldn’t press.

“I’ll come back later when everyone is asleep.” 

Ithrotaalfurin was waiting, perched on a wall under the airship and eating a tomato. He looked far too smug for Sportacus’s liking.

“Not going to introduce me to your spider? I’m hurt.” The older elf joked.

Sportacus sighed. “He isn’t mine.”

The tomato was finished in another two bites and Ithrotaalfurin rolled into a cartwheel along the wall, then flipped off of it. Sportacus shook his head and did a flip of his own, and soon the two Elves were engaged in a dodge-spar. Worry for Robbie hung in the back of the younger’s mind, but he put it aside for now. It had been too long since he and his father had played. The opportunity would not be wasted.

When the two parted for the night, Sportacus was actually fatigued. It was a foreign, but pleasant feeling. Playing with the kids was nice but only another Elf could actually keep up with him and tire him out. He watched his father climb back up into the balloon, then jogged back to the billboard. He longed for sleep, but he had told Robbie he would return and so he would. 

The hole was still blocked with silk when he got there. He called to Robbie again and waited a few minutes before a tarsal broke through the center of the web and tore it down. Robbie didn’t come out, so Sportacus hopped down. 

“Hi Robbie!” He greeted cheerfully.

Robbie looked more tired than usual, more than likely awake all day. He was still backed into the corner where Sportacus had seen him last, curled into himself. He didn’t respond, at least not verbally. It was concerning.

“Are you okay?”

Again, Robbie did not respond. Instead, he picked himself up and made his way over to Sportacus and pulled the Elf close, arms around his shoulders and pedipalps around his hips. Sportacus hadn’t expected that, but it was not unwelcomed and he gladly reciprocated the embrace. He had no idea what was going on in Robbie’s head, but if this would help then Sportacus would be glad.

Robbie broke away first, turning and tucking himself back into his corner.

“Are you okay?” Sportacus repeated.

“...No.” Robbie said quietly.

“Can I help?” 

Robbie looked downward and fidgeted, lowering his body to the ground. Sportacus watched him for a minute or two and decided his friend shouldn’t be alone for the night. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the mat, crossing his ankles and leaning back against the large abdomen, just behind the connecting joint of the last leg. Robbie peered over at him, but didn’t protest. Soon enough the Elf fell asleep, lulled by his friend’s breathing.

Robbie spent the night watching the entrance of his den, appointing himself as sentry. The fact the overpowering aura of magic was caused by Sportacus’s parent did not calm him. Driders did not have fathers, and mothers were only kind to their young for as long as it took to teach them. ‘Parent’ was not a title of kindness to his People. Rationally he knew the Elves were very different, but he really had no clue what to make of the situation aside from just running on instinct.

Sportacus’s father felt like a threat to Robbie, and he wanted to keep both himself and Sportacus safe.


	10. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drider's are territorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a few hours of sleep. Yay. There's some culture-shock in this one but just a little.

Morning brought chaos.

Sportacus was woken by shouting, growls, and the fact his pillow had suddenly left him, letting his head hit the mat roughly. He shook his head to get his wits about him and the first thing he saw was the back end of an extremely angry Drider, who was blocking the hole. 

“Robbie?” He yelped, then raised his voice as he could hear his father outside. “Robbie!”

He sprung to his feet, rushing to his friend to put a hand on one of the legs he could reach. The growl rumbling through the arachnid’s entire body subsided somewhat.

“Robbie calm down! Please. Come back inside.” He hoped he could be heard.

Evidently he was, as Robbie did retreat. Ithrotaalfurin followed him down, however, and both of them seemed eager to continue their fight. Sportacus was not having that. Robbie tried nudging the younger Elf into the corner, but he just clambered over the Drider’s back to get between the two, shielding them from each other.

“STOP.” Sportacus shouted, glad to see the others halt their advance. 

_”I had a feeling he was dangerous. All I did was come to find you and he pounced at me.”_ Ithrotaalfurin explained in Elvish, backing off a step and crossing his arms.

 _“And he’s had a feeling you're dangerous.”_ Sportacus answered. _”You make him nervous.”_

 _”I make HIM nervous?”_ Ithrotaalfurin barked out a laugh at that. _”He’s bigger than both of us put together!”_

Sportacus huffed at that and set his attention on Robbie, who still appeared ready to attack but was much more reserved than before. One of his front legs was tucked underneath him, close to his body and dripping a black liquid. A closer look would reveal a deep crack in the chitin. 

Sportacus rushed to Robbie to check the injury, though his words remained directed at his father, switching to english. “You hurt him?”

“He grabbed me and wouldn’t let me see you.”

Sportacus wasn't sure whether to be angry, sad, or worried. He settled on all three. He understood his father was just concerned and Robbie was defending his den, and maybe even Sportacus himself. It didn’t matter.

“Pabbi, I’m fine. I’ll find you when I’m done here, but for now please leave.”

A stunned silence flooded the den, but the older elf left. Sportacus could tell he hadn’t gone far, but he was out of sight at least. He took a deep breath, then prompted his friend to make some fresh silk so the injury could be wrapped. He didn’t know how to treat a crack in an exoskeleton at all, but he didn’t want Robbie bleeding out.

“I should have gone back to the airship… He wouldn’t have come looking then.” Sportacus muttered as he tended the leg.

“I don’t see why he was looking for you in the first place.” Robbie voiced, finally calming and lifting two of his hind legs to brush the fur of his abdomen back into a less ruffled manner. “You’re an adult. His job was done with your conception, why does he bother following you?”

“He wants to make sure I stay safe. He loves me. That’s how family works.”

Robbie just looked confused.

Sportacus paused at that and he swore he felt something physically click into place in his brain. He knew Robbie was a different species, but he hadn’t considered cultural differences. If Driders truly were alike to spiders as far as family went it would mean Robbie’s father was dead and his mother had chased him away from her den as soon as he could fend for himself. Robbie probably had no concept of love.

That was the saddest thing Sportacus had ever known. He couldn’t point out why, but it hurt his heart on an unexpectedly personal level. Surely, Robbie at least understood friendship. They were friends, after all. Weren’t they? Sportacus at least considered Robbie his friend. Robbie was his best friend. He spent most days looking forward to the time they spent together in the den, and he hoped Robbie felt the same.

Robbie had to feel something to act so protectively toward Sportacus, right? Maybe it was just wishful thinking. All too fast, Sportacus was becoming more and more confused, beginning to think in circles.


	11. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ithro what even are you trying to do, you confusing little jumping bean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and dialogue heavy, sorry.

Sportacus didn’t leave the den until he had gotten Robbie calm enough to sleep, but as soon as he was outside he was aware of his father. The older elf was standing on top of the billboard, arms folded and looking down at his son with one raised brow. Sportacus climbed up. Both sat down in unison and an uncomfortable silence befell them.

“You are angry.” Ithrotaalfurin was the first to breach the quiet.

“You hurt my friend.” Sportacus sighed. “He was bleeding.”

“He grabbed me. I had to kick him to get him to drop me.”

“You could have broken his leg.”

“He has seven more.”

Sportacus turned his head to glare at his father, who huffed defensively. Almost a full minute of intense eye contact followed as they searched each other. Again, Ithrotaalfurin was the first to speak up.

“I hoped I was wrong…” He said softly, a deep sigh escaping him. “You know his People eat their mates, don’t you?”

“Only the women do that.” Sportacus scrunched up his face, unsure what that had to do with anything.

Ithrotaalfurin chuckled, patting his son roughly on the back. “You’re a fool, my little one.”

Sportacus bristled at the condescension, but felt a little calmer at the familiar term of endearment. 

“He got scared as soon as he felt your magic. Even without that you shouldn’t have tried to invade his den.” Sportacus pointed out.

“Then we are both fools, but you are a fool in love and that is much worse.”

“I’m not in-” Sportacus began to protest, but found himself unable to finish the sentence.

_Was he?_

Ithrotaalfurin grinned knowingly and dropped backward off of the billboard, landing on his feet and frolicking away. Sportacus was left dumbstruck, the stillest he had ever been in his life. He had never been in love before, so how would he even know? Robbie was just his best friend. His father was reading too much into things.

“I’m not-” He tried again to no one, but the words died in his throat. Of course he couldn’t say it. Elves could not lie. Exaggeration and omission maybe, if they were clever about it, but no lies. He hung his head in his hands. “Oh Gods…”

He left for his airship, leaving it up to his father to keep the kids entertained for the day. He needed time to himself to think with a clear head and no distractions. He felt on the verge of panic and ready to vomit, but an hour or two of steady jump roping quelled that urge. 

Robbie was unexpectedly kind, underneath the grumpiness and all of the rude comments. He was vain to a fault, taking very good care of his appearance despite the fact he lived in a hole and was only ever seen by Sportacus. There was a level of insecurity behind the false confidence. He never filtered himself, at least not to the Elf’s knowledge, and was pleasantly instinctive about everything he did. Sportacus even thought him attractive despite the horribly obvious species difference.

How had it been so obvious to his father, when he himself was only just realizing it? Would Robbie reciprocate? Was he even capable of it? Sportacus put the jump rope away and fell into pushups. 

He thought of the double pupils of Robbie's eyes, his fangs, his excessive number of legs and bulbous furry body, the claws at the ends of his long fingers. All of these things should have raised the alarm of ‘monster’ in his brain. Maybe it had at first, but now the image just felt comforting. Robbie was entirely capable of killing Sportacus, and yet Sportacus wanted nothing more than to keep the Drider safe and happy.

The whole situation was confusing and wonderful and terrifying all at once, like bungee jumping blindfolded.


	12. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibuprofen heals all the hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to slow down for a bit. There was a major tornado warning and I didn't have electricity for most of the day and therefore lost a lot of writing time. I've been writing a few chapters ahead anyway, but I need to catch up.

Ithrotaalfurin went to see the Drider again after the children had gone home. Sportacus hadn’t left his airship all day, so he wasn't worried about this encounter being interrupted. He didn’t outright trespass this time since he knew his son was safe and away, but he did make a point to stomp as he walked, letting his presence be heard easily underground.

Robbie crawled out of the hole, injured leg still tucked under him. The silk around the leg was heavily stained. He growled. The Elf put his hands up.

“I'm no threat to you.” He defended quickly.

“Sportadork isn’t here.”

“I know this.”

“Then go away, Elf.”

Robbie turned to return to his den, but his tarsals sunk into the earth and he was unable to walk. Oh he hated Elven magic. Ithrotaalfurin stepped closer and Robbie thrashed as much as he could, only further upset by the roots that creeped up his legs to hold him still.

The Elf grabbed onto the free, injured leg that had begun bleeding through the wrappings. He trapped the leg under one arm and ripped the silk away with his free hand, then pressed his fingers into the wound. Sinew knitted together and chitin closed, leaving a lighter blue scar but otherwise healed. The Elf then flipped out of the immediate danger zone and the Drider was freed, to dart back into his hole where he felt safer.

Ithrotaalfurin chuckled and stepped toward the hole, planting his hands on his hips and calling down into the den. 

“I apologize for kicking your leg!” Then he left. 

If his son loved a spider then his son loved a spider and he may as well attempt to be nice. He didn’t understand how a relationship like that would work, if it ever started, but they were both sentient adults and as long as Sportacus wasn’t getting hurt it was none of his business. 

Up in the airship, Sportacus’s crystal went haywire. An overwhelming wave of phantom anger and fear washed over him, and then the crystal silenced. His crystal had never beeped for Robbie before, and it had never just stopped like that. Fearing the worst he slid down the ladder, not even bothering to climb. 

Up in his balloon and unseen by his son, the older Elf watched the younger run at breakneck speed to the Drider’s den. He sighed and lowered the telescope as Sportacus disappeared down the hole. He looked to the stars, wishing his son luck before rolling out his cot.

When Sportacus dropped down into the den he was surprised to find Robbie on his back, legs curled tightly over him. It looked wrong. The sight paired with how his crystal had behaved only minutes before sent his mind reeling. For a terrifying moment, Sportacus thought his friend was dead.

“Robbie?” He called, rushing over and poking his underside.

He let out a sigh of relief as the many legs stretched out, flailing for a moment before giving up and curling again. Good. He was only stuck. Sportacus giggled. Robbie groaned.

“What happened?” He asked, walking around so he could see his friend’s face.

“I ran in too fast and fell.” Robbie answered, hiding his face in his hands.

“How did you flip yourself over?”

“...I fell off of the ceiling.” Robbie admitted sheepishly.

Sportacus bit back a laugh at that mental image. “Are you okay? Do you need help?”

“I meant to do this. Just leave me alone to die.” Robbie huffed dramatically, wriggling all of his legs again. 

Sportacus noticed the healed leg and smiled. He sat down near Robbie’s head, crossing his own legs. He patted Robbie’s chest, humoring his theatrics. He would help roll Robbie over if asked, but he had no doubt the other could do that himself. The walls were near enough to push off from. Perhaps Robbie had found some comfort in the odd position. Sportacus let his hand linger, counting out heartbeats.

Robbie removed his hands from his face to look over at the Elf. He squinted up at the other, and Sportacus knew he must have been wearing his swimming emotions on his face when the Drider appeared concerned. 

“You look… sad?” Robbie pointed out.

It wasn’t reassurance, but it was an attempt to show he cared. Sportacus appreciated the fact Robbie tried. It was further proof that he could at least care.

“I’ve just had a lot to think about today.” Sportacus said, letting out a sigh.

Robbie grunted and extended two of his legs to pull the Elf up onto him, setting him down to sit on what would be his underside if he were right side up. All eight legs caged him in, a recurring situation that was beginning to make him feel more at ease than it probably should have.

Usually he would have fallen asleep easily with how late it was, and Robbie made him very comfortable. Therein lied the problem. After the sudden realization that he was in love with his friend he had begun overthinking everything, all of their interactions, picking apart his feelings until his heart felt raw. He yearned to know how Robbie felt, and at the same time he dreaded it. 

He was awake far past his bedtime, but silent. Robbie was likewise quiet, accustomed to moving around at night but unwilling to disturb the Elf. The Drider’s patience only held out for a few hours, however, and Sportacus soon felt himself passed from the leg-cage to Robbie’s chest, pulled down until their faces were inches apart. The Elf blushed right to his ears.

_Was Robbie going to kiss him?_

“You need to sleep.” Robbie huffed, a fond tone overlaying his usual annoyance.

With nearly no warning, fangs had breached Sportacus’s neck harshly. For a moment he felt like his blood was on fire, then numbness, then absolute euphoria as the world slipped out of his understanding. There was only warmth and joy and dreams.


	13. Too Many Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only going to upload one chapter a day until I catch up. Tornado is gone and I'm okie dokie. This chapter is kind of a mess though, sorry.

Sportacus woke up sometime around noon, still cradled against Robbie’s chest. He was held gently in place by both arms and pedipalps and at least the first pair of legs. The side of his neck hurt when he lifted a hand to rub at it, and blood was crusted on his shirt. Memories of the previous night flooded through his mind and it set his fight or flight response to the latter.

The Elf pushed himself up, breaking away from the arms and flopping sideways onto the ground. His strength hadn’t quite returned to him yet, which he found a great hinderance. The motion woke Robbie who looked over at the other, drowsy but interested in whatever was going on. 

“You bit me!” Sportacus accused, staggering into a stand.

“You leaned into it. Was that not permission?” Robbie asked, honestly confused. “You needed to rest. I wanted to help.”

“You don’t _poison_ your friends!” Sportacus yelped.

“You should have backed up or said something.” Robbie pointed out, legs wheeling in the air until they found purchase against the wall.

“I thought you were going to kiss me!” Sportacus defended, then clamped his jaw shut.

He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Apparently the remaining venom had loosened his tongue. Robbie halted his attempt to roll himself over and the two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. Robbie opened his mouth to speak, but appeared to be having trouble forming words and closed it again.

“Sh-should I have done that instead?” Robbie finally asked, righting himself finally.

Sportacus knitted his hands into his own hair, unsure of whether he wanted to scream or laugh. He was still light headed and completely Not Ready for this conversation. 

_Run._

He needed to run. As far and as fast as possible. He didn’t care where, he just needed to go. He clambered gracelessly out of the den, but realized he couldn’t go into town with blood on his shirt. He turned toward the woods, still feeling sluggish from the traces of venom still in his system.

He could hear the footsteps behind him, quick and heavy like a pair of galloping horses. He would have congratulated himself for getting Robbie to come out in broad daylight if not for the fact that it was potentially dangerous for them if they were seen. Between the strange high and new adrenaline of being chased he couldn’t bring himself to care. Peals of laughter escaped him as he dodged the trees, happy to be in nature.

“Will you slow down, you stupid blue Elf?” Robbie called out, already winded as he was unused to running.

Sportacus skidded to a halt and turned just as a bigger body crashed into him. They tumbled to the ground, sticks and rocks digging into the Elf’s back as he took the Drider’s weight. Laughter became tears and he covered his eyes with his arm.

“I didn’t think you’d ever actually poison me…” He said quietly.

“I didn’t want to watch you stare at the wall like you were lost all night. I do that enough when I can’t sleep but I’m immune to myself. I was… I was worried about you.” Robbie admitted, shifting his weight so he was still pinning the other without feeling like he was crushing him.

Sportacus sniffled. “You should have asked. I thought-”

“-that I was going to kiss you.” Robbie finished for him. “You’ve said.”

Sportacus nodded, still hiding his eyes.

“Why would you want me to kiss you? I thought I was ugly to your People.” Robbie said, genuinely confused by the situation. 

Sportacus huffed. “You are beautiful, Robbie.”

“We can’t crossbreed, even if one of us were female.” The Drider continued, prying further.

“I don’t care about breeding. I already have six children in town.” Sportacus removed his arm, blue eyes glittering. "That's not what I mean."

Robbie looked down at him, searching his face. “I don’t understand what you want.”

“I’m not sure if I understand either. I know you care at least a little, and that’s great but…” Sportacus trailed off and twisted to look away even though his hips and legs were trapped.

Robbie lowered a hand to the Elf’s face, turning it toward him once more. He bent down, close enough to feel each other's breath.

“Don’t bite me again.” Sportacus warned.

“I’m not going to.” Robbie chuckled, closing the space between them.

Another rush of adrenaline flooded through the Elf at the kiss. It was inexperienced on both ends, bumping noses and clacking teeth. Robbie tasted too much like blood and sugar, but Sportacus still thought it perfect. Maybe this wasn’t even real and he was still having venom-dreams, but those weren’t nearly as vivid.

They broke away gasping, and Robbie stood to let the other up, taking a step back. Technically it was four steps back, but since all four steps back were in a rippled pattern and all on the right side Sportacus would count it as one.

“Are you alright?” Robbie asked, picking at his own claws.

Sportacus sat up, rubbing his eyes clear, before standing. “I’m perfect.”

An awkward silence passed before the Drider circled him, picking leaves out of his hair and brushing off his back. Sportacus realized he had no idea where or when he’d lost his hat. Hopefully it was still in the den. The sun was high too. He hoped the kids and his father weren’t worried.

“There’s a stream nearby. You should wash up.” Robbie’s voice cut through his thoughts and he followed his companion through the trees. 

Between natural water and magic his shirt was cleaned easily, hung to dry on a line of silk Robbie had strung between trees along with the rest of his clothing. He took care to bathe himself of blood and the dirt that had smeared on him. His fingers brushed over the puncture marks in his neck, thankful his shirt had a high collar. 

Unphased by the nudity, Robbie was sitting on a rock above the stream, a front leg trailing idly in the water as he was finger-knitting a new hat for his Elf. Once he had a shape, all he had to do was thin the fibers, preserve them, and color it with magic. It was the same way he made his own clothes. It was an ability most of his People could manage if they bothered to try, but he was a master of it.

Robbie was still unsure what exactly he felt for the Elf. He cared deeply and couldn’t stand to see Sportacus in distress, that was obvious to him. He missed him in the times he was away from the den even though he had wholly enjoyed solitude before the silly man had crashed into his life. He paused in his knitting to watch said silly Elf splash about.

Usually the sight of such erratic motion would send Robbie into the predatory instinct of attack, but now all tension was gone. His only urge toward that particular ball of excessive energy was to keep him safe. What had annoyed him at first was endearing now.

He returned his attention to the hat he was making, too exhausted to sort out his feelings now and taking comfort in the mindless task while he listened to the other play.


	14. Goodbye Pabbi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful Art: http://duckaesthetic.tumblr.com/post/156288725422/robbie-and-the-rottens-driderrobbie-au-fanfic
> 
> Another shortish chapter, sorry.

Ithrotaalfurin was waiting on the billboard when the Drider and younger Elf returned to the den at dusk. He wolf-whistled, laughing as Sportacus blushed and glared sheepishly at his own feet. Robbie rolled his eyes and let a low growl rumble through his chest before slinking back underground.

“I’m too tired for your father’s bullshit.” Robbie muttered as he went, smirking as the fowl language drew a scandalized wheeze from Sportacus.

The older Elf nearly fell off of the billboard laughing. If he wasn't a firm believer in pacifism, Sportacus would have punched his father. Lightly. In the shoulder where it would barely actually hurt. 

The two Elves raced each other to the airship, competitive even in fatigue. Sportacus won that race, which was odd. He seldom won anything against his father since he was younger unless something was wrong. As the platform came up and they had a free floor, Ithrotaalfurin took a leather bound book from his satchel.

Sportacus took the book when it was handed to him, noticing a feathered string was marking a page in it. He didn’t open it yet, looking to his father to be told why he was being given this.

“When you told me of your _friend_ at first I had to dig for information. That,” He pointed to the book. “has all the information about the other Peoples that Elves are aware of. I’ve marked the relevant chapter for you, but feel free to read the rest of it.”

“Thank you, Pabbi.” Sportacus said, calling his bed down to lay the book at the foot of it.

“There are some details you won’t like.” The older warned. “We’ve both been in the world of Man too long. There were changes I wasn't aware of until I read the book… Your spider was right to attack me. Our People have been cruel to his.”

A wave of confusion and worry washed over Sportacus. He didn't want to ask what that meant. He wasn't even sure he wanted to read the book any more. Ithrotaalfurin sighed, pulling his son into an embrace and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Goodbye and be safe, my little fool.” 

With that, Ithrotaalfurin left for his hot air balloon, untying the anchoring line and setting off to return to his own station in Mayhemtown, hoping the sheer anarchy hadn’t gotten too out of hand in his absence.

Sportacus was tired, but sat on his bed and opened the book to the marked page. The first portions were just the anatomy and culture of the Driders. He frowned. The way it was written seemed to portray them as animals, classifying them as Beasts and not People. He held his page with his finger to flip to the front cover to check the publication date, hoping the book was just biased due to age, but no. The book was less than a forty years old. 

He turned back to where he was to read through the passage on Drider venom, finding it accurate to his own experience. His brow furrowed when he read further.

_Drider venom is also the main ingredient in a hallucinogenic drug known as Pixie Dust. It is difficult to obtain from living Driders, so most manufacturers will take the venom glands from a dead Drider. Killing a Drider for its venom is considered poaching, but so far there is only punishment for possession of, use, and/or distribution of venom, venom glands, and/or Pixie Dust. Poaching has driven the Drider population down into the low thousands, but since they are considerably dangerous with no environmental benefits there has been no movement to put them on the list of endangered beasts._

He shut the book angrily, tears stinging his eyes. He checked the inside cover again. This was relatively new information, written by Elves, and it was treating an entire People as if they were no more than dangerous animals. He wondered if Robbie knew all of this.

He thought back to when his father first arrived, his friend dragging him into the den protectively and declaring he didn’t like Elves. The strong overreaction when Ithrotaalfurin showed up to the den. There was pure fear there. Robbie knew. He thought of the dragons, hunted to extinction for their scales and blood despite their sentience. Sportacus felt sick.

He left the book and returned to Robbie’s den, desperately needing to see the other safe after what he had read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


	15. Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They touch each other and it's not sexual.  
>  Also Pixel shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm decently caught up and have no chill so have another chapter babes.
> 
> This may get a sequel as well.

“Can you feel this?” Sportacus asked quietly one night, running his hands over the nearest segmented leg.

“Yes.” Robbie answered shortly.

“Pressure or warmth?” The Elf elaborated.

“Warmth mainly. Why?”

Sportacus didn’t have an answer and moved his hand up to the back of his companion’s cephalothorax. “This?”

“Still just warmth.” Robbie narrowed his eyes, unsure what had gotten into his Elf. 

Sportacus trailed his land down from the shell to the softer underside of the body segment. “And this?”

“Both.”

“Hmm…” Experimentally, he carded his fingers through the fur, pushing it the wrong way.

Robbie squirmed. “That tickles.” He gruffed, smoothing his fur down again with a leg and ‘accidentally’ knocking the back of the Elf’s head in the process. “What are you doing?”

Sportacus shrugged and scooted closer to Robbie’s front, pulling one of the pedipalps into his lap to inspect it. He knew on spiders, they were meant to pull food to the mouth, but Robbie’s weren’t long enough to reach that far. He took notice that, like the cephalothorax, they were hard on the outside but softer on the inner facing side. The tarsal here almost felt like the palm of a hand on one side, with two claws at the end just like his legs.

“What are these for?” He asked.

Robbie huffed, deciding to give in to the anatomy lesson Sportacus seemed intent on having. “They let me pick up things directly under me, carry heavy stuff, hold a mate in place. Same things your arms are for.” 

Sportacus blushed but said nothing.

Robbie chuckled and then freed his captured limb and grabbed Sportacus’s foot with it. “So, what are your toes for? You can’t hold anything with these useless things. You may as well have hooves!”

Sportacus laughed, flopping onto his back. Robbie smiled, poking and prodding him in retaliation before dragging him back to his side under his left legs.

“What’s bothering you? You’re usually never this quick to be a nuisance.” Robbie asked bluntly.

Sportacus stilled, the smile dropping from his face. He let out a deep sigh and rolled onto his side, pulling the first leg to his chest. The other three curled closer around him.

“You don't have to tell me.” Robbie amended softly.

Sportacus decided to leave the issue alone for now. He just wanted to make sure his Drider was safe through the night. He hadn’t meant to cause worry. Rationally he knew Robbie was probably unknown to anyone who would hunt him, as he hadn’t been bothered so far. Only Sportacus, Ithrotaalfurin, and _maybe_ Pixel knew where the den was. Still, he couldn’t get the image of faceless Elves stealing Robbie away to leave his mind. He tucked his face behind a leg joint despite the fact it wasn’t very comfortable and went to sleep.

As it turned out Pixel knew _exactly_ where the den was. The boy tossed a rock into the hole, which bounced off of the floor within and landed in front of the Drider. He picked up the stone and threw it back with an annoyed huff. He released the sleeping Elf from his legs and stood.

Sportacus stirred, looking up at the clear sunlight streaming in. He had overslept again, but he couldn't bring himself to be disappointed. He had been exhausted even before staying up so late.

"One of your brats is here." Robbie informed.

 

“What?!” The Elf squawked, scrambling around to try to find his hat.

The hat in question was flung at the back of his head as soon as he turned away from the Drider, who snickered. Sportacus tugged it on and climbed up out of the hole to see the boy sitting a few feet away, his head supported with a fist, elbow on his knee.

“What are you doing out here Pixel?” Sportacus asked, feeling oddly nervous. “How did you find me?”

“I got a camera set up out here since you kept disappearing.” Pixel answered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the billboard. “Nobody’s seen you in days!”

A sense of guilt ran through Sportacus. Had he really left the kids for that long? He knew his father spent time with the kids, but he was gone now and Sportacus had already missed an hour or two of this day. His crystal hadn’t flashed so they had kept out of trouble at least.

“I saw your dad fighting the monster… Are you sure you want to be friends with it?” Pixel asked, since Sportacus hadn’t spoken up.

“You saw-?”

“Camera.”

“Right…” The Elf took a deep breath. “Both of them were trying to protect me from the other and there was some misunderstanding.”

Robbie chose then to make himself known, ascending from the ground. “Monster sounds rather harsh.”

Pixel yelped and tripped over himself trying to back away.

Robbie laughed, pulling himself the rest of the way from the hole.

“It’s okay, Pixel.” Sportacus assured, helping the boy up. “Your camera doesn’t go to the internet does it?”

“Just a closed network to my computer. It’s not connected to the security cams in town.” Pixel answered, wide eyed at the sight of Robbie who was beginning to look less confident.

“It’s rude to stare.” Robbie huffed.

“Oh! Sorry, uh…” Pixel looked away and fumbled with his pocket before pulling out a small bag of candy. 

He tossed it over.

“So you’re the one leaving candy.” Robbie mused, picking up the bag and opening it.

Pixel nodded. Robbie smiled, nodding once at him, then turned to venture into the woods.

“Aren’t you going to sleep?” Sportacus called after him.

“Mind your business, Elf!” Robbie shouted back, and was soon out of sight.

“Elf?” Pixel parroted, looking up in confusion.

Sportacus let a wheeze of discomfort pass through him. Of course Robbie would just out him without a care. He raised a hand to pull up the side of his hat, revealing a pointed ear.

“Huh.” Pixel said, not as surprised as the Elf had expected. “That makes sense.”

“Why?”

The boy pointed to the camera again. “I saw your dad do magic. Not card tricks, either, this was some control-the-plants thing. I thought he was a superhero.”

“He is a superhero.”

“So are you. Can you do stuff like that?”

“Oh, no. I’m only a slightly above average hero. I don’t have magic like Pabbi does.”

“Why not?”

Sportacus shrugged and pulled his hat back down. “Everyone is born different.”

He walked Pixel to the sports field to play with him and the rest of the kids, who all wanted to know where he had been he told them he was taking care of his friend. They asked if he was sick, and he told them Robbie had been hurt but was feeling better now. 

At the end of the day he asked Pixel to show him the footage of his father, unaware of the magic that had been done. The feed was grainy and silent, but clear enough to tell what was going on. It looked like an attack at first and he put a hand to his crystal, recalling how it had freaked out. But then his father on screen let Robbie go, using all eight legs now instead of just seven.

He hadn’t known Ithrotaalfurin had healed Robbie and had assumed Driders must be fast healers. Apparently not. His heart sank. He was glad to know his father had healed his friend and was grateful, but what if he hadn’t? There was nothing in the book about how Driders healed or what their bodies could handle. For all he knew now, Robbie could have lost a leg or bled to death without the magic to help him.

“Thank you Pixel.” He said, and left for the night.


	16. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus sleeps in his own bed for once and Robbie takes a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to include Glanni in this but he does what he wants.

Sportacus slept in his airship for the first time in a week. He kept staying up too late and oversleeping in Robbie’s den. The arachnid was clearly a bad influence, he reasoned, though it was through no fault of Robbie himself. The differing internal clocks between species was muddling together and it was bad for the example he was trying to make for his children.

He wound up staying up later than he meant to anyway, mind racing since it had time uninterrupted now. Even away from the den Robbie was keeping him awake, it seemed. Oh well. The ship would wake him up on time.

Robbie had kissed him. That was a thing that had happened. Sportacus wasn’t sure what to think about that. He hoped it meant his friend returned his affections but he knew intimacy didn't necessarily equate to love and he didn't want to assume anything. Driders didn't have any courtship rituals he was aware of and Elven courtship was probably too active to do any more than annoy Robbie.

They would have to talk about it. Sportacus needed to explain his feelings clearly and maybe receive an equally clear response. He hoped Robbie would understand. 

He wondered what the kids would think. The children each had their own parents, but he considered them all his too. Pixel knowing was one thing, but the other five? He could introduce them one at a time, if Robbie allowed it. 

Ziggy was the youngest, more prone to a fear of monsters but at the same time probably the most accepting of things that were out of the norm. Stephanie was naturally inquisitive and had a kind soul. Jives was likewise kind and didn’t have a single judgemental molecule in his body. The problem children were Trixie and Stingy.

Trixie bonded with people with pranks and teasing. Robbie was vain and self-conscious. He could act out false narcissism like it was second nature to him but Sportacus had seen how vulnerable he could be.

Stingy, well. It would be hard to tell how he reacted. It all depended on whether he would want to gain something from Robbie to keep a secret, or he could become attached to the Drider and understand that Robbie would have to leave if his presence was made known to those outside of the group. 

Stingy first, Sportacus decided. The child would become possessive of a secret and guard it with his life if it was given to him first. Technically Pixel was the first to know, but he had found out on his own, not told. The distinction was there.

The Elf rolled over, missing the safe feeling of Drider legs over him. He drifted off eventually, exhaustion finally winning against his runaway train of thought.

Robbie was awake throughout the night as usual. He waited in his den for a while, but after he realized his Elf wasn’t coming he went back to the woods. He found himself eating less with Sportacus’s visits. He ate enough for living of course, but his silk had become thinner and it wasn’t helping that he had been using it more.

The human scent from the child’s brief appearance was sure to keep the mammals away from his den for days as well. He had to actively hunt now, instead of just waiting around. He could do it, sure, but he wasn’t used to it. For a moment he entertained the thought of digging another den in the forest specifically for hunting, but scolded himself for it.

Driders were expected in forests and that is where the Elves always caught them. The fact his den was so close to a human town kept him safe despite its inconvenience. Nobody expected his kind in an open field. 

“An Elf still found me.” He mused aloud to the night.

He allowed himself a smile, taking a familiar route to the stream he had shown Sportacus, wondering how much his Elf knew about the others. The silly flippity-flop seemed out of touch with the other Peoples. 

Robbie removed his clothing, brushing a hand over the scars they hid, evidence of old burns. _Don’t think of it,_ he reminded himself. He stepped into the stream, rolling in the water as much as he could without flipping himself. He stood again, brushing through his fur with his back legs. He stepped out, shook himself dry, then began to brush again. 

A movement caught his eye and he froze, waiting for whatever it was to make itself more apparent. After a solid minute nothing happened. Slowly, he crawled in the direction of the mysterious rustle, expecting a rabbit or something small. There was nothing. Nothing that he could see, anyway. Annoyed, he picked up several rocks and began throwing them about.

“Ouchie! Rude…” Called a voice when one of the stones struck.

A second later a form had materialized to Robbie’s left, looking very much like a disgruntled butterfly. Robbie’s first instinct was _kill it_ but his Elf’s sense of morality had rubbed off on him apparently.

“Get out of my forest. Faeries aren’t welcome visitors.” Robbie growled.

“Relax, I’m not staying. I’m just following an Elf.” The Fae informed, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one hip. “Your forest sucks by the way. Mine is better. It’s protected by wards and the President-”

“Whatever,” Robbie cut him off. “If you’re looking for the loud yellow one he left already. The only Elf around here now is mine.”

The Fae rolled his eyes, tapping a heeled boot. “Figures he wouldn’t stick around. Would you mind if I play with your Elf?”

“Would you like to die?” Robbie shot back, fur bristling.

“Yeesh. No Deal. I’m leaving.”

Robbie relaxed slightly. He immediately hated the Fae, but he was glad he had the sense to be on his way quickly.


	17. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a serious talk while it's raining.

Robbie told Sportacus of his encounter with the Fae when next he saw his Elf. It was a rainy day and the children were in their homes. Robbie had blocked the entrance of the den to keep the water out which made it dark, but their eyes adjusted and they could see well enough. Elves had eyes like cats and Robbie was nocturnal after all. He was caught by surprise when Sportacus started laughing. 

“That was Glanni. He and Pabbi have been chasing eachother around for decades now.”

“Are they mates?” Robbie asked.

Sportacus just laughed harder. “I _hope_ not!”

Robbie chuckled, the Elf’s giggles becoming contagious. It took a few minutes to calm. After the rush of humor there was a moment of quiet, where Sportacus lay on his back staring up in the ceiling. Robbie sank to his stomach to join him, folding his arms under his head, and they lay with their heads next to each other and their bodies the opposite ways.

“I have some things to say.” Sportacus said softly. “I want to make sure you know what I feel for you because I’m not sure I made it clear earlier. You kissed me, but I don’t want us to misunderstand each other.”

The Elf paused and Robbie nodded, silently bidding him to continue as he was happy to listen.

“I like spending time with you. I like spending time with the kids too, but this-” He waved his hand, indicating the den but mainly referring to the feeling the setting inspired. “-is very special to me. I find myself living for times I can just be with you. Being around you makes me very happy and I want to make you happy too.”

Robbie wanted to point out that a soccer ball made his Elf happy, but kept the thought in his head. Sportacus was building up to something serious and he wasn’t about to ruin it.

“I know…” Sportacus trailed off for a second, taking a breath and beginning again. “I know what my People have been doing to yours. I didn’t know at first, but then I read it and… it’s awful. You aren’t a monster or an animal. You’re just like me, granted with a more complicated body. I don’t know why other Elves would want to hurt you or anyone like you and I don’t agree with them. I don’t like thinking of anyone in danger, but it’s even stronger with you and I never want you to hurt.”

Robbie shifted, nervous now. Sportacus just kept talking.

“I want to keep you safe. I want to keep you happy. I know Driders don’t really have family in a significant sense but I consider you part of mine. I love you Robbie. I would like be with you for the rest of my life, if you allow it.”

Sportacus finished his speech, wringing his hands as he waited for a response. Again he was hyper-aware of the Drider behaviors he knew. He couldn’t know for sure if Robbie knew what love was or if he could feel it. Robbie felt sympathy, he reminded himself. Robbie had shown him a wide range of emotion.

“I’ll die before you.” Robbie whispered after a long silence, the sound of the rain outside nearly drowning out his voice.

“The rest of _your_ life, then?” Sportacus amends, hopeful.

Another painful silence passed between them before Robbie spoke again.

“Elves keep their mates for life, don’t they?”

“Usually, yes.” Sportacus confirmed.

Robbie unfolded an arm to tuck it around the Elf’s head. “I want to keep you.”

Sportacus smiled, taking the hand touching him to kiss the palm. He had hoped for a clear declaration of love in return, but this was just as good. It didn’t need to be said yet. Sportacus could tell what he meant. Robbie would get there, he was sure.

“I would like you to meet my kids, if that’s alright?”

Robbie gruffed, but reluctantly agreed.


	18. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the kids meet Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Stingy can own all your feelings he can damn sure own the concept of a secret.

“Stingy, I want to talk to you.” Sportacus said during a water break.

The boy named hopped down from the bench and the Elf took him aside. The rest of the kids watched them go, curious. Trixie almost went to eavesdrop, but Jives reminded her about the lesson on privacy they were taught a few months ago. 

Sportacus looked around theatrically before kneeling to Stingy’s level. “I have a secret to give you.” He finally whispered.

“A secret?” Stingy asked, face lighting up. “And it’s going to be MINE?”

Good. This was the reaction Sportacus had hoped for. 

“Yes, but you have to promise to keep it safe. I don’t want anybody else to have the secret until I give it to them too.”

“So I have to share?” Stingy crossed his arms, less enthused.

“No. You keep the secret. I’ll share it but you don’t have to. I would actually rather you didn’t.”

Stingy tapped his chin, thoughtfully analyzing the concept for a moment. Finding no flaws in the man’s reasoning, he agreed. 

“Alright, I want the secret.”

Sportacus smiled, said goodbye to the rest of the kids, and lead Stingy past the billboard and into the woods. Robbie didn’t want anyone knowing where his den was. Pixel had already found it of course but that was out of their control.

“There are two parts of the secret. The first,” Sportacus said, removing his hat. “I’m an Elf.”

Stingy stared, speechless. Sportacus began to feel self-conscious and put his hat back on.

“The second part, is you get to meet Robbie. He isn’t a human either.”

“Is he like… a fairy or…?” Stingy asked, trying to mentally prepare himself. 

Before that could be answered, the Drider stepped out of his hiding space. Stingy turned to run and Sportacus caught him, spinning with the momentum before putting the boy back down, seating him on a rock.

“It’s okay, Stingy. He’s nice!” Sportacus assured.

“Debatable,” Robbie muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting uncomfortably. 

Stingy was understandably shaken, needing a moment to process the situation and understand he was in no danger. Sportacus was here and wouldn’t put anyone in a position where they could get hurt. When he had his wits about him, he spoke up.

“You’re friends with this… um…?”

“Drider.” Robbie finished for him, stepping a little closer and sitting. 

“He’s my boyfriend!” Sportacus declared proudly, skipping over to his mate.

Robbie rolled his eyes and hid a smirk, pulling the Elf down to sit with him. Stingy watched them, confused by all the new information and the fact anything, _anyone_ could get Sportacus to sit still for more than half a second. Children were adaptive though, and soon it hardly phased him that the town hero was apparently dating a weird giant spider. 

It was a short visit in which Stingy asked a few questions that Robbie answered with varying levels of dry snark depending on how intelligent he found what he was asked. After that, Sportacus walked Stingy home, reminding him to keep the secret he was given.

The next to learn of Robbie was Ziggy. It was a tough visit, given the boy was apparently arachnophobic but he came around when Sportacus told him it was Robbie who had actually found Rosie and kept her safe. It was technically true, as Driders kept their food alive and well until they got ready to eat it. That part was left out. Ziggy was still creeped out by the number of legs, but was otherwise okay with Robbie once under the impression he had saved his bunny.

Stephanie was very open minded and Sportacus was her greatest role model, so she didn’t take much coaxing and ended up asking even more questions than Stingy had. 

Jives came with Pixel, since the two got along very well and Jives always got nervous meeting new people without help. His introverted nature meshed well with Pixel’s unique mind. Oddly enough he wasn’t bothered by Robbie’s species at all, just the fact he was a stranger. Pixel held his hand, both figuratively and literally, and so the meeting with Robbie went calmly. After the initial shock, Jives had taken to calling Robbie 'Spiderdude'. Robbie refused to respond to the nickname.

Trixie was last.


	19. Like Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I'm sorry.

Sportacus was dreading Trixie’s turn. He needed it to go well, so instead of having her meet with Robbie alone, all of the kids went this time. 

He set it up as a camping trip, glad when Robbie had agreed to let all of the children meet with him in the woods. He had been told of the loud girl’s knack for mischief, so he had a plan of his own. It took some persuading to get the Elf to agree, but he knew how to win Sportacus over by now.

The Drider followed the camping troupe a while, staying hidden easily. Occasionally he would snap a twig or kick a shrub to spook the children. Nothing major, just a little fun. He could tell Sportacus knew exactly where he was almost at all times during this, as he would look over and struggle to keep a straight face.

The group finished their hike at the stream and Robbie hid himself in a space just under the large rock he had perched on weeks before. He took a nap while they set up camp, tired from being awake for several days in a row. 

Sportacus nudged him awake while he was carrying firewood back to the camp. Dusk was setting in and it was almost time for the ‘scary stories’ part of the camping trip.

Predictably, Trixie went first. She told a highly exaggerated version of her sighting of the ‘Lazytown Monster’ at Halloween. Pixel rolled his eyes and dropped his visor over them. He knew better since he had been there. The other children knew Robbie now anyway, so none of them were really frightened. 

Nobody, apart from Sportacus of course, were really aware of Robbie sneaking up behind the girl. He was silent, getting as close as he could without revealing himself. Just at the swell of Trixie’s story he reached over with a leg and tugged at one of her pigtails.

The girl stilled, going pale, and slowly turned around. Robbie stepped into the firelight.

“I wasn’t aware I could breathe fire.” Robbie said dryly. 

Trixie screamed, practically leaping over the fire to get to the safety of Sportacus’s arms. He patted the girl sympathetically, reassuring her she was safe and everything was alright. He was concerned that maybe this hadn’t been the best way to acquaint her with his mate but soon her tears became snorts of laughter and she left his arms.

“That was AWESOME!” She declared, falling into respect for the fellow prankster despite the different species. 

After that, the kids began cooking marshmallows. It was lucky Jives though to bring several bags of them, since Robbie and Ziggy seemed intent on eating as many as physically possible and Stingy laid claim to his own bag. Sportacus just wrapped a potato and a few carrots in foil and tossed them to the side of the fire to be baked. 

Robbie stayed well away from the fire, Sportacus noticed. He wondered why, but said nothing. 

Once bellies were full and sticky hands had been washed, the Elf handed out flashlights and taught the kids how to put out a campfire. It was a very important lesson after all. Forest fires were serious, dangerous, and nobody wanted to wake up in one. Robbie left to hunt after that and everyone else went to sleep easily. 

At 3:02 the next morning, everything went very wrong.


	20. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech in italics is Elvish.  
> "Mother" in this case refers to the Spirit of nature.

Letting the Fae go had been a mistake, Robbie decided as he rushed past trees. No doubt it was the cause of the strange Elves being here. They had to have been told by _someone._ Robbie had been too careful with his life for this to have been his own fault.

He flinched as a silver chain swung a bit too close to his head, taking a notch of bark off of a tree instead. The blows were getting too close for comfort. He had to stop running. 

He turned, rearing to throw his first four legs up and growled as a threat display. The three Elves didn’t even flinch, planting their feet. Obviously, they were used to this. 

There were two women and a man, each armed with silver razor chains. One of the women also reeked of fire magic. Robbie’s scars itched under his shirt as he realised he recognized her. He charged and they all rolled out of his reach, swinging their chains again.

Sportacus woke up in near-panic. His crystal was screaming. Robbie was scared and hurt and he needed to get to him quickly. He didn’t want to leave the kids alone, but this was dire. He woke Stephanie and told her to watch the others, then sprinted off, letting his crystal lead him.

Robbie was off balance, three of his legs caught and forced under him in a manner that made it hard to stand. His head was bleeding, the chitin on his back was cracked. He was tiring and growing dizzy. With a last bout of strength he tugged hard at a chain, throwing the Elf attached into the trunk of a tree, then he collapsed.

When Sportacus was arrived Robbie was already down, his legs tied. Black blood flowed from him, which was a good sign, considering the situation. That meant his heart was still beating. Sportacus rushed into the clearing with a shout, drawing the attention of the two Elf women. The man was knocked out.

“Leave him!” Sportacus roared.

 _”Oh shit, is that Nine’s boy?”_ One of the women asked as she looked up from healing the unconscious man.

 _”He’ll report us. Kill him.”_ Said the other, a knife drawn and far too close to Robbie.

 _“What?”_ The first squawked in surprise. _“He’s an Elf, though!”_

_“Barely. Dock his ears, Nine won’t know.”_

Sportacus was hardly listening, the only thing in his mind was to get the woman with the knife away from his Drider. His path to the harsher one was quickly blocked when she expelled fire from her palm. He backflipped out of the way just for the other woman to tackle him. He tried to push her off, but she struck the side of his head with her elbow, which made him dizzy just long enough to be pinned.

_”It’s just a Drider. What does it matter to you if we kill it?”_

Sportacus kicked her off, diving for the woman with the knife again. He managed to knock the knife away and was met again with flames. It singed the hair of his arm and his short sleeve caught fire. It burned, but he didn’t care. He hooked an arm around the woman’s waist and dragged her away from his mate.

The woman thrashed and Sportacus dropped her. He kicked the knife upward, glad when it lodged itself high in a tree out of the others’ reach. Both women were wholly focused on him now though, and the apparent leader had set herself ablaze. It was all Sportacus could do to keep them occupied and away from Robbie.

Suddenly a rock zoomed into action, catching the flaming woman in the temple. She growled, looking around before another caught her in the shoulder. She flinched, then started toward the direction of flying rocks before getting hit in the back. 

_“We’re surrounded.”_ She called to her partner who was in the process of trying to ground Sportacus and keep him there.

 _”We should go!”_ Cried the other when she was hit with a rock of her own. _“It’s Sprites or something!”_

Sportacus realized it must be the children. He could pinpoint six different shooters, and Trixie’s aim was unmistakable. Still, the unwelcomed Elves had no way of knowing their attackers were Humans. They fled, taking their fallen comrade with them. Good riddance. 

Sportacus allowed himself to fall to his knees, hissing in pain as his skin had been scorched. He did his best to ignore it and dragged himself to his mate, not caring that the razor chain cut into his hands as he removed it. 

The children stepped into the clearing, overlooking their hero and fallen new friend. Sportacus was grateful they had helped, but he didn’t want them seeing any of this. He hated the fact they had potentially put themselves in danger, but was at the same time proud of them. He could figure out how to deal with that later. For now he needed to make sure Robbie would survive the night.

With the children’s help he managed to get the Drider back to camp. He probably shouldn’t have been moved in his state, but Sportacus felt like the other Elves might come back if he stayed where he was. Water from the stream was needed too, so camp was the best place for him.

Sportacus couldn’t take the children home and leave Robbie, but he couldn’t let them go home alone either. He ushered them into their tents quickly and asked that they stay there. He needed to separate them from the carnage. They had seen too much already. Ziggy was already crying as Stephanie held him.

He turned back to Robbie who was still bleeding. Sportacus washed him with water from the stream, hoping the cuts weren’t as bad as the black blood was making them seem. They were. Even worse, the Elf had no idea how much blood a Drider could afford to lose.

He placed a hand on Robbie’s chest and the other on his abdomen, feeling that both heart and the main muscle were both working. It was faint, but there. He let his hands stay and focused on what little magic he had. He tried channeling it through his hands to heal. His magic sparked.

Nothing.

Sportacus bit his lip. If he could just close the cracks in shell and the cuts in skin. Only a little. He tried again. 

Another spark, then nothing.

 _”Mother, he’s dying. Please…”_ He muttered, opening the casing to his crystal to use that as well.

Yet another spark. The Elf was then flooded with pain. He screamed, then fell unconscious.


	21. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby are implied but not named, along with two original females.

_It was common for young Driderlings to be playful. They never hatched alone and had to learn to hunt after all. This meant they played with their siblings often, learning instinctively the skills they would need to survive outside of the den._

_In this particular clutch were four males and a female. All were varying shades of purple. The males all had stripes. The female was speckled, and she took great joy in chasing her brothers around. She was bigger, and a girl. This meant she was in charge when mother was away._

_Mother was here on this day, though, sleeping in the ray of tree-filtered sunlight that breached the den. Her little ones clambered around her and over her blue abdomen, trying to knock each other down and touch the light. Mother was a deep sleeper, or perhaps she was pretending._

_The feeling of static touched the air when the sun reached its peak. Mother woke, moving to the mouth of the den as fast as she could. Her fur puffed up and her children grew fearful, hiding themselves under her, safer surrounded by her legs._

_There were shouts from outside, a language that wasn’t understood. Mother left the den, kicking her children toward the back. The children huddled together and waited, listening to their mother’s clear aggression. There was a screech, then silence._

_The smallest of the Driderlings slowly, carefully made his way to the hole. His sister tried to pull him back. He ignored her in favor of going to see what had happened. He made it too steps out before he saw Mother, surrounded by People with far too few legs and pointed ears. One of them, a female, looked up._

_The little Drider ran back into the hole and cowered behind his siblings. Mother was dead. They could only hide._

_Fire slowly filled the den and the children screamed. They stayed hidden as long as they could, but soon had to run out. The smallest one was the one to push them through the flames, coming back for the other four all individually. He wound up badly burned across his shoulder and around his ribs, but between fear and fatigue he didn’t care._

_The children spent a night and a day huddled under their dead mother’s legs before parting. They weren’t quite old enough to leave her, but she was gone now. They had to grow up now or join her in death._

Sportacus shot upward as he woke from the nightmare. No, it wasn’t just that. It was a memory. He looked down at Robbie, still not moving but appearing to breathe a little easier. Their hands were joined. He wasn’t sure when that happened but the contact was nice, even with the dried blood between him. Right, his hands had been bleeding from the razor chain. _That explained the vision._

His crystal was too hot to touch, overworked but thankfully not cracked. Sportacus himself felt feverish, his mouth dry and everything hurt. He wanted to sleep for a week, but he had to get the kids home. Even before that, they needed to get Robbie to his den where he would be safer.

After using magic he barely had, and Blood Magic to make it worse, Sportacus wasn’t strong enough to do any of that. Even sitting up made him feel like his spine would shatter. He laid back down, drifting off again.

When he woke up he was vaguely aware that he he was under something. Further investigation revealed that he was covered by blankets, along with Stephanie and Ziggy. Stingy, Pixel, and Trixie were draped around Robbie. Jives was by himself at the fire, having rebuilt it. 

Sportacus groaned and Jives looked up, worry clear on his face. He jumped up from where he was sitting to retrieve a water bottle and brought it over. 

“You okay, bruh?” The boy asked, opening the bottle before passing it to the Elf’s hand.

“I’ll be fine.” Sportacus croaked.

Gods, his mouth was dry. His throat felt like sandpaper. He took a long drink, which didn't help much, and looked to the sky. It looked to be dusk. Had he slept all day? It didn’t matter how much he hurt, he needed to move. He gently shifted Stephanie and Ziggy off of him and stood.

The children woke easily. They began packing up, not needing to be told. Everyone wanted to go home and so they prepared to be ready to do that in the morning. The camping trip was planned to last a week, but two nights was more than enough excitement for everybody. Besides, their guardian for the trip was hurt.

Sportacus went through some stretches to try to lessen the aching, then went back to sit with his mate, taking his hand again and staying awake to watch him. Robbie didn’t wake for the entire night.


	22. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives.

In the morning the rest of camp was packed up and the fire pit was buried. Together, the group managed to roll Robbie onto a tarp so he could be dragged without being jostled too much.

The children were lead out of the woods. From there they went home on their own, not needing the guidance from that point.

Stephanie lagged behind. “Can I do anything? You need sportscandy right?”

“I have some in my backpack, but thank you.” He replied, looking to Robbie. “He needs meat, but… It might spoil before he wakes up.”

_If he wakes up._

He shook his head to banish the thought. He couldn’t let himself think that way. The shaking just sparked a headache.

“Just go home. I’ll let you know if something happens… Can you try to keep everyone out of trouble for a little while?” He asked, hating the fact that it was the only option he could see.

Stephanie agreed solemnly. He didn’t give her the crystal this time, unwilling to let it hurt her as it was still housing the brunt of the backlash from his attempt at healing. The Elf couldn’t even climb the ladder to his airship in his state. There was one good thing to come from the situation, though.

In the event one of the Numbered’s crystal was overloaded, the rest of the Heroes would be alerted. His father would know there was a dire emergency and even if Ithrotaalfurin couldn’t come to his aid, another hero surely would. All of them had plenty of magic to heal, and possibly set up wards around the forest in town to prevent other attacks. He wasn’t sure how the rest of the Numbered viewed Driders, but they were meant to help people. He just needed to keep his mate alive until someone arrived and hope for the best.

Achingly slow and with more effort than he could probably afford to exert, he managed to lower the tarp gently into the den with Robbie wrapped inside. As soon as the Drider was on the silk mat, Sportacus checked him over to make sure none of his wounds had reopened. The worst of it seemed to be the crack at the back of the cephalothorax. It had clotted over, luckily. Given the hardness of the shell, it had to be protecting some important organs. _Kidneys?_ Most likely. The Elf knew he had to keep Robbie’s systems running, hydration being a high priority.

There was no way to get Robbie to drink without the risk of drowning him. Not without magic he didn’t have or a feeding tube he had no idea how to set up. He clasped a hand over his crystal, still overheating. _Someone, please hurry._

For the next two days and nights Sportacus refused sleep. He listened to Robbie’s breathing and held his hand, fearing if he let go that his mate would leave him. He prayed to every God, Goddess, Fate, and Spirit he knew of to give the Drider the strength to hold on just a little longer. 

Focused as he was, Sportacus nearly missed the familiar magic when it touched the air. Ithrotaalfurin dropped heavily into the den, a full bag slung over his shoulder. It was full of fruit and a jug of glacier water and Sportacus realized with a jolt he had eaten nothing since the day before. His own backpack had run out of food. 

He took the banana tossed his way, fumbling with it before actually catching it. His father frowned. 

“You look like a unicorn gored you.” The older Elf observed, then looked to the Drider. “He looks even worse. What happened?”

“Poachers.” Sportacus answered shortly. “Can you help Robbie? I can’t… I’m not strong enough…”

Ithrotaalfurin stepped toward the Drider, laying a hand on his forehead as if checking for a fever. His eyebrows shot up to the hem of his hat and he looked to where the two’s hands were still joined.

“‘Not strong enough,’ my ears! You’ve bought him time. Is this what you almost broke your crystal for?”

Sportacus nodded. The older Elf’s mustache twitched. He focused his own magic through the arachnid’s body, moving to fit his hands directly over the bigger problem areas. The process took over an hour. Healing was always more effective if performed immediately but this had been out of their control. Ithrotaalfurin stepped away once finished, taking his hat off to wipe the sweat from his face.

Robbie still didn’t move.

“He’s not waking up.” Sportacus said, panic beginning to rise in him and he gripped his mate’s hand harder.

“He needs the rest. His body is fine now, his mind still needs to catch up.” The elder explained, taking the banana and peeling it for his son since he refused to free both hands. “Eat.”

Sportacus explained the entire situation to Ithrotaalfurin in detail, everything he remembered of the attack. The older Elf was sure to record everything in writing. It was upsetting to both of them. 

“Let me see your crystal.” Ithrotaalfurin requested.

As soon as the stone touched his hand he had to fight himself not to drop it, unprepared for the sharp sting racing up his arm. His hand shook, and he took a deep breath. 

“You very nearly killed yourself!” He scolded his son, administering a calming spell on the stone before passing it back. “Foolish… You can’t try to use magic you don’t have.”

“He was dying…” Sportacus defended softly.

The elder clapped a hand to his son’s shoulder, healing the burn there. “I know.”

A few fruits and several bottles of water later, Sportacus finally passed out, still grasping his mate’s hand like a lifeline. Ithrotaalfurin left his bag with them and went to tend to the children. They had to have been worried sick about their hero.


	23. Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tryggvi means 'trustworthy' and literally starts with 'try'. If that's not a perfect true name for Sportacus I'll eat my boot. The leather ones with the ridiculous chunky heels from my goth phase in seventh grade that I somehow still have despite the fact I'm 21.
> 
> Five is an ableist fuckbitch and I apologize for his dickitry. 
> 
> Oh wow my computer recognizes 'fuckbitch' and 'dickitry' as words but keeps trying to correct 'his den' to 'hidden'.

Ithrotaalfurin was surprised to find a little girl racing around to do all the small bits of hero work she could. He knew his son was considering the pink child as an apprentice, odd given she was Human and would never last as long as and Elf. Then again, Sportacus had been told he would never be able to be a hero with nearly no magic and he had proven everyone and their mother wrong by growing as physically strong as he could. The strength of the girl’s will made it clear why she had been chosen.

“Hello Nine! Where’s Sportacus?” Stephanie asked. “Does he feel any better?”

“I don’t know about better yet, but he will survive. He will be fine once Robbie pulls through.” Ithrotaalfurin stretched his arms over his head, then cartwheeled along. “How are your friends?”

Stephanie fell into a jog to keep up with the Elf. “Ziggy keeps having nightmares and Jives hasn’t left his room since getting home but everybody else is okay.”

“We should go see Ziggy, yes?”

Back in the den, Sportacus stirred but did not wake. Flashes of dreams passed through his mind, sometimes his own and other times his mate’s. Their magic, weak though it may be, had linked by the blood still between their joined hands. It was unpleasant and painful, but at the same time opened a channel of absolute understanding.

Unknown to Sportacus, who learned of a life alone and teaching yourself how to survive by hiding, Robbie was also learning of his Elf. 

_Tryggvi grew up in the Northern Isle. He was often ill as a child, having been born without the strong magic other Elf children had to keep themselves warm. If Tryggvi overexerted his magic he would grow too tired and if he didn’t he would just catch the cold. Winters were harsh, and his parents worried for him._

_Despite the weakness he loved to play and longed to become a hero like his father so he could join the Numbered. Nobody believed he could, but soon his father began taking him on trips. The warmer climates improved the child’s health greatly. Soon he could almost keep up with his father, surpassing him some days but he suspected it was only because Pabbi let him as a form of encouragement. By the time he was a teenager, Tryggvi could easily backflip over a hundred times in a row, lift an ox, and even juggle the hot air balloon's sandbags._

_”Your boy is a clown.” Five told Nine once, Tryggvi eavesdropping not far away. “If he can’t heal then he’ll hardly be useful.”_

_”There is no need to heal someone who is saved before they are hurt. My son is fast. I’ve been training him, he may as well become an official apprentice.” Ithrotaalfurin defended._

_”You cannot play favorites with this. The Numbered are the strongest Elves. Your son is disabled.”_

_”So is Six and she is one of us. He carried her around all day when her chair broke. No one thought either of them ‘too weak’ then.”_

_”Six has magic that balances her lack of strength.”_

_“His strength balances his lack of magic. Let me train him officially or I will resign.”_

_Ithrotaalfurin won the argument with that threat. Tryggvi pushed himself even harder after that. He was given a small chance and it would not be wasted. Sweat, tears, and even torn muscles would not sway him from his goal and once he was old enough to be considered a man he was named Ten and taught to pilot an airship of his own._

Hours were spent sharing small segments of life with each other until Sportacus jolted awake to the sound of boots hitting the ground. Several things happened at once after that.

Sportacus let go of Robbie’s hand. Robbie woke up with a scream, startled into attacking the nearest threat he perceived, which happened to be the older Elf. Sportacus quickly put himself between the two, pulling what he could of a very scared and very angry Drider into his arms. Both Elves’ crystals began to flash. There were claws breaking far past the skin on Sportacus’s shoulders.

“Robbie, you’re safe. I’m here. We’re both safe in the den.”

Robbie was unresponsive, digging his claws in further and scrunching his eyes closed tightly. Ithrotaalfurin took a step forward, which earned him a growl.

“Pabbi, back off and stay quiet.”

The older Elf nodded minutely, taking a few steps back to flatten himself against the wall.

“Robbie, we are safe.” Sportacus repeated softly, trying to keep his voice steady as the new pain set in. “You don’t have to fight anymore. They’re gone. You’re safe.”

It took a few more minutes of coaxing to calm Robbie down. He withdrew his claws once he realized he was hurting his mate, then he broke down to cry and collapsed.  
Sportacus wound up under him, feeling a little squashed but happy to bear the Drider’s weight. Really, holding each other was making them both feel so much better.

“I will come back later.” Ithrotaalfurin coughed awkwardly, breaking part of the web as he clambered up and out.


	24. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is the end. It's been a fun ride. Thank you to everybody that left comments and encouragement, I couldn't have finished this without you guys.
> 
> This is actually the first multichaptered fic I have ever managed to finish. I just sat down to make a fluffy little monsterfic, not expecting much. Just a little over two weeks later it's practically written itself, gotten a surprising amount of love, and I even made a friend because of it! I'm glad you all liked it, sorry to those who cried.
> 
> My tumblr blog for Lazytown is https://robbie-and-the-rottens.tumblr.com/ if anyone wants to ask questions or just talk.

Through Nine’s influence a search was set out for the poachers. A Drider hunt was hardly illegal but the attempted murder and possession of Pixie Dust and several jars of venom was enough to imprison them once they were caught.

Ithrotaalfurin also took care to lay wards around the forest and Lazytown. The wards were Elf specific and only allowed those who were related to the caster by blood to pass, more than enough to keep other possible poachers away. 

An ‘All Better’ Party was thrown behind the billboard outside of Robbie’s den. None of the children wanted to go into the woods again and the Drider saw no reason to hide his den from them anymore. They couldn’t all fit inside, so compromises were made. 

The children introduced the Drider to cake, something all parties had. It was a mistake. Robbie already had an unnatural addiction to sugar, so the icing on the cake was just icing on the cake. From that day onward, the Drider craved cake daily. The children occasionally provided, but the Elf refused to be an enabler.

Well, no more of an enabler than he probably already was. 

The party was cleaned up after an hour and a half and the children went to play. Sportacus stayed with Robbie, both of them retreating into the den. A few changes had been made. 

The den was now home to many blankets and pillows, the most notable being the shaggy orange ones. There was a better supporting root system so the walls didn’t need to be plastered with webs. There was a satellite clock on one of the walls between the old meat cubby and the new one for edible plants. There was also an electric lantern and a shelf for books. Robbie couldn’t read, but his Elf was teaching him.

Sportacus was a permanent fixture in the Drider’s den now. He only really used his airship for a clear aerobics space and storage for all of his equipment. He truthfully hadn’t spent much time in his airship to begin with anyway, since he was constantly playing outside anyway. The only thing that really changed was where he went when night set in. His home was with Robbie.

“Driders don’t have a word for love.” Robbie pointed out, settling into the nest of blankets. 

“Oh?” Sportacus prodded, his curiosity peaked as he knew his mate was building up to something. “I didn’t know your People had a separate language.”

“We do, though it's nearly a dead language now, but the only one my mother spoke. I learned English by spying on the town.” Robbie waved his hand dismissively, halting himself from going off on a tangent. “You’ve said you love me many times now and I don’t think I ever fully understood because for the majority of my life that was something I had no definition for. I think there is an equivalent in my language though.”

Sportacus turned to him fully, ready to hear it. What he heard was an odd clickity growl that sounded to him simultaneously threatening and somehow suggestive. It didn’t sound like language, all harsh consonants and no discernible vowels. It just sounded feral. Then again, from what he had seen, Driders were a highly instinctive People so why wouldn’t they communicate with base sounds?

“What does that mean?”

“Roughly, it means ‘I would die happily to hold you.’”

Sportacus blushed right to his ears and fidgeted with his hands. “Oh. Um…” He tried his best to recreate the sound.

Robbie laughed openly, clapping a hand over his eyes. “That’s just obscene!”

Sportacus laughed with him, not minding that he was being mocked. Robbie pulled his Elf down into the soft nest with him. Sportacus laughed and joined him happily and pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s nose, more than comfortable to be a part of the absolute mess of limbs that was his Drider.

“I do love you.” Robbie murmured, just before the two drifted into sleep together.

Everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support my original story on Patreon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever

**Author's Note:**

> Support my original story on Parteon?  
> Link: https://www.patreon.com/catdogwhatever


End file.
